Our Favorite Mistake
by huddysmyvicodin
Summary: When a one night stand turns into something more,can House and Cuddy handle it?
1. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own House. I won't gain any money from this story. Everything belongs to FOX so please don't sue me._

**Chapter One- The Morning After**

Lisa Cuddy rolled over onto something. No, someone. Cuddy looked up to find her employee, Greg House lying next to her naked. Cuddy screamed and fell out of the bed. House stirred at the sound of Cuddy's shriek. House opened one eye and looked at the clock. Cuddy stood up and brought a hand to her pounding forehead.

"Jesus Christ Cuddy its 6:30 in the morning, where did you learn to scream like that? Girls Gone Wild?" House asked. Cuddy's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Six thirty? I'm naked and its six thirty in the morning we slept together." Cuddy inferred. House looked at her suspiciously.

"Is it my turn to state the obvious now?" Cuddy glared at him, turned and walked out of the bedroom heading towards the bathroom of House's apartment. House chuckled to himself as he heard Cuddy empty her stomach contents. "Hangovers are a bitch aren't they Cuddles?" House yelled from the bedroom.

"Shut up!" Cuddy yelled back as she was splashing her face with water. _How the hell did I end up in House's bed last night? _Cuddy asked herself.

_"You are going to that oncology benefit!" Cuddy yelled at House in her office. _

"_In case you got confused Cuddy, I'm the diagnostician, my bff Jimmy is the oncologist."_

"_You wanted your own department, all department heads have to attend hospital functions. If you actually set foot in a board meeting you would know that." House shrugged and Cuddy signed, but suddenly had an epiphany._

"_There will be an open bar." House smirked. Yes! Cuddy internally cheered. He's going; I thought we would have to negotiate clinic hours._

"_Sweet! House opened the door to leave and shouted. "Oh! And Cuddy make sure you bring your edible underwear to the oncology benefit tonight!" All of the nurses outside of Cuddy's office immediately zoned in on her. Cuddy buried her head in her hands and sighed dramatically._

_ At seven o' clock House arrived at Princeton Plainsboro true to his word. House immediately scanned the room looking for Cuddy and when he saw her, his mouth dropped. Wearing a royal blue dress with a v neck to accentuate her "twins" as House calls them, with her ebony hair loosely curled Cuddy looked stunning. After making a pit stop at the bar, House limped over to interrupt Cuddy's conversation with a donor._

_ "Cuddy, you happy I showed up?" Without waiting for an answer from Cuddy, House answered for her, "Good I'm going home." House was about to walk away when all of the sudden a slow song started playing._

_ "Care to dance?" The donor asked Cuddy. Cuddy nodded. Jealousy reared its ugly head inside of House as he grabbed Cuddy and limped as fast as he could onto the opposite side of the dance floor._

_ "Hey! What was that for?" Cuddy yelled._

_ "I was protecting you." House mumbled. Cuddy's face contorted into the hyena look._

_ "Oh yeah, from what, a big scary donor is going to eat me?" Cuddy sarcastically commented._

_ "He was never really interested in dancing with you; he just wanted to see how far he could reel you along." House said referring to the donor. Cuddy smiled, this was House weird twisted way of asking to dance with her. So, Cuddy pushed her limits and snuggled closer to House. Surprisingly, House didn't pull away. When the song ended, Cuddy lingered, still clinging onto House's chest. House went bold, and kissed the top of her head. Shocked, Cuddy immediately pulled away._

_ "What was that for?" House shrugged._

_ "Just a way of saying thanks for dancing with me." House said, avoiding eye contact with Cuddy. Cuddy nodded and chastely kissed him on the lips. House started to pull away, but instead found himself mesmerized and sunk deeper into the kiss. Pulling away from lack of oxygen each of them looked at each other unsure of what to do. _

_ "I'm sorry I…" Cuddy got interrupted by House's lips crashing onto hers. After making out for five minutes House pulled back and brought his lips up to her ear._

_ "My place?" Cuddy nodded and ten minutes later they arrived at House's apartment. House barely opened the door when Cuddy jumped him. They each shrugged off each other's clothes on the floor while their tongues dueled on the way to the bedroom._

So it all started with a dance. Cuddy mused. House banged on the bathroom door with his cane, scaring Cuddy.

"Hey Cuddy do you want breakfast?" House said through the door. Cuddy opened it, and nodded. After eating her bagel and drinking her coffee, Cuddy said goodbye to House heading off to work.

_ouseHouJHHouse_


	2. What About Now?

**Chapter Two- What About Now?**

It has been three days since Cuddy and House's one night stand. Not one of them has spoken a word of it to anyone, not even to each other. Every time Cuddy needed something from House she would page Wilson or one of his "ducklings". House decided today was the day to open up to somebody. Barging into Wilson's office announced House took a seat on his favorite chair. Wilson got so used to it he didn't even bother to look up to see the source of the break in.

"What do you want House?" Wilson asked.

"World peace," House answered.

"No, I mean what do you want from me?" Wilson asked in a "duh" tone.

"Just coming to tell you I slept with Cuddy." Wilson choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"I'm sorry; I thought you said you slept with Cuddy. What were you saying?" House rolled his eyes.

"That's right Wilson; I did it with the she-devil."

"When? Did you give her a roofie?" House smirked at the thought.

"At the oncology benefit on Monday."

"Is that why she hasn't come and bothered you? I think you scarred her for life."

"If there was a problem, I was not the source."

"Okay stud, if you're so confident in yourself, why don't you go and talk to her"

"Her office is so far away. And what if she's not there? I would have wasted a walk down there for nothing. Unlike you I don't have two good legs."

"House, don't screw this up. Go and talk to her."

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean, gosh." Wilson sighed as House limped out of the room. House limped into the clinic and burst into Cuddy's office. Without looking up Cuddy mumbled

"Hi House," and returned to her paperwork.

"Why isn't anybody surprised when I come into their office anymore?"

"I don't know, usually when someone enters an office they knock." House huffed.

"Knocking is overrated." Cuddy smirked.

"What do you want House?"

"I want to talk about us doing the nasty a couple nights ago." Cuddy looked shocked.

"Wow, you want to have an actual conversation, what has this world come to?" Cuddy sarcastically remarked.

"I'm serious." Cuddy was about to laugh but all trace of sarcasm disappeared from House's face. Deciding this was a once and a lifetime opportunity Cuddy played along.

"Okay what pertaining from Monday did you want to talk about?" House shrugged.

"I guess whether or not you want something out of this?" House said slowly, internally picking every word.

"You mean a relationship?" Again, House shrugged.

"If that's what you want, I guess we could try." Cuddy got up from her chair and walked slowly over to House. Standing on her tip-toes, Cuddy cradled House's face in her hands. Then just like that her lips met with his. All of the sudden, Cuddy pulled back intensely and ran to the bathroom. House was extremely confused, until he heard her throw up. Cuddy came back five minutes later with rosy cheeks.

"Kissing me was that bad huh?" House joked. If possible, Cuddy turned a darker shade of red.

"Sorry, bad lunch." Cuddy said sheepishly. House seemed to accept that answer because he nodded and walked out. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the office door close. _This is the fifth time I have thrown up since Monday _Cuddy thought. Cuddy tried to shake it off and return to her paperwork, but it kept eating at her. _Could I pregnant? _

_It's not out of the question when two people have unprotected sex. _Cuddy mused. Curiosity got the better of Cuddy and decided to leave work early. Stopping at a local pharmacy, Cuddy bought a Clear Blue pregnancy test. Driving home, Cuddy barely stopped the car when she got out and ran into the bathroom with the test.Three minutes later, Cuddy gasped. Staring down at the pink plus sign Cuddy for once in her life, didn't know what to do next.

A/N: Sorry if House was a little OOC. Please read and review as soon as possible. Cookies for the people that do!


	3. Let the Truth Sting

**A/N: After looking at my last chapter I discovered I said three days later instead of three weeks later. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for the corrections. Just a warning these characters are probably going to be OOC. Anyway, story time kiddies(:**

**Chapter 3- Let the Truth Sting**

It's been a day since Cuddy found out she's pregnant and she still hasn't told House yet. She has cleverly avoided House all day because Cuddy just doesn't know how to tell him. "House I'm carrying your child," Cuddy said to herself in the mirror. "No, that's not right. I don't want to scare him." Cuddy sighed and went to go find House in his office. She was shocked that House wasn't there. Bursting into Wilson's office, Cuddy was even more surprised that House wasn't there.

"House, you've changed." Wilson remarked to Cuddy.

"What?"

"Never mind, what are you doing here?**" **Cuddy blushed. She didn't think of a good excuse to tell Wilson.

"Huh…I was wondering if House was here. He..wasn't in his office and he skipped out on his clinic duty, no surprise." Wilson looked confused.

"He is probably hiding in one of the exam room as usual." Cuddy nodded and walked out. Growing madder by the second for House skipping out on the clinic, Cuddy pounded each step to the clinic harder than the first. Wrenching open the door and seeing House sleeping was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"What the hell House?" House's eyes opened to Cuddy's furious face.

"Good morning sunshine." House sarcastically remarked. Cuddy huffed and glared at House.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait." House nodded and walked out of the exam room. Cuddy stood there shocked, unable to move. With nothing else left to say, Cuddy went to her office. A couple hours later, when House solved his case he decided to pay a visit to Cuddy's office. As usual, House walks in without knocking and as usual, Cuddy doesn't look up from her paperwork.

"What do you want House?"

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" Cuddy knitted her eyebrows together and shrugged. "Anyway, my spidey senses were telling you wanted to tell me something in the clinic." Cuddy broke out in a cold sweat._ This wasn't how I planned on telling him, but now or never._

"I'm pregnant." House stood there silent, unsure of what to say. _Should I be happy for her? Should I be mad at myself for not providing protection? _Cuddy grew annoyed at House's blank stare. "House! Say something!" Cuddy yelled, tears forming in her eyes. House finally looked down into Cuddy's misting eyes and decided to speak up.

"Good, are you going to keep it?" Cuddy was surprised, she didn't even think about that.

"I don't know, do you want me to keep it?" House opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again.

"I think that is your decision to make. Have you set up a doctor's appointment yet?" Knowing Cuddy, House assumed the doctor's office was the first place she called after finding out.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow at three." House nodded, and awkward silence washed over the room.

"Do you think I should go?" Cuddy was surprised; this was so out of character for House. Cuddy internally prayed that since Mayfield, House has changed and wants to be a part of her and the baby's life. Cuddy honestly knew that there was a slim chance of that ever happening.

"I can't force you to go but, I think you should." What Cuddy meant to say was I want you to go but she didn't want to pressure House.

"Okay." House whispered and slowly turned on his heels and limped away. With House's hand on the door Cuddy spoke up.

"Oh and House?" House turned to look at Cuddy over his shoulder.

"Cuddy?"

"Thanks for agreeing to go." Cuddy walked over to House and kissed him lightly on the cheek. House bobbed his head up and down, turned around and walked out of Cuddy's office without another word. Cuddy turned off the lights and walked out of her office, eager for tomorrow.

**A/N 2: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday and the short chapter today, finals are a beast! I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible, but I might have failed miserably. Please read and review.**


	4. The Doctor Is In

**A/N: This chapter, the characters are most likely going to be OOC, I'll try my best to keep them in character. But, I'm not making any promises. Oh, and I don't know any of this pregnancy stuff, only what I know from 8****th**** grade health class so, sorry about the possible mistakes.**

**Chapter Four-The Doctor Is In**

When Cuddy arrived to work the next morning she was an emotional wreck. She was excited about seeing her baby for the first time, anxious on how House is going to react, worried that he is going to reject her or that something is wrong with the baby and confused on whether or not she is even going to keep the baby. Cuddy hoped to God that as soon as House found out that Cuddy was pregnant he didn't run to Wilson to tell him, or worse Cameron. She just didn't want anyone to know yet because she obviously doesn't know if she wants to stay pregnant. Cuddy knew that once Cameron or Wilson got a hold of some juicy gossip it will spread through the hospital like wildfire. By lunch that same day everyone, even the lunch ladies, will know about Cuddy's sex life and she just couldn't handle that.

Cuddy was also very nervous about House. She knew how self destructive he is and she didn't want to bring a baby into that hostile environment. The popping Vicodin like candy, the drinking until he passes out is not how she wants a potential father to be. She wants a relationship with House, but every part knew that they would have to take it very slow. Hearing the all too familiar thump of House's cane forced Cuddy out of her daydream. House barged intoCuddy's office looking, shockingly happy.

"So when's _our _doctor's appointment?" Cuddy felt a smile tugging at her lips. _He still wants to go! _

"Uh…at…three, you still want to go?" House furrowed his brow.

"No, I'm just saying that for fun. Yeah I still want to go, unless the baby isn't mine." Cuddy decided to have a little fun with House.

"Sorry, I forgot I had sex with Wilson that night too. I just couldn't help myself."

"Damn, we should have had a threesome." Cuddy smirked. "Come to my office about two thirty and we will leave."

"Together? I thought you were trying to keep this whole baby thing a secret?" _House did have a point; us leaving together would be very suspicious._

"I'll leave and then tell your team to search the patients home and then come and join me in the parking lot."

"Cuddy, you little minx, I knew there was a reason I had sex with you." Cuddy laughed and House left.

At two thirty Cuddy told her assistant she had a meeting at Princeton General and she would be back in about an hour. House taking Cuddy's advice for once, and ordered his team to search the patient's home for drugs, they met at Cuddy's car and drove to the doctor's office.

When they arrived at Cuddy's obstetrician, Cuddy signed in and received forms to fill out. House occupied himself with _What to expect as a father to be. _Ten minutes later, Cuddy returned the forms, and fifteen minutes later they got called into an exam room.

After reviewing Cuddy's information, Dr. Nelson, Cuddy's OB, asked Cuddy and House some routine question.

"Have you had any morning sickness?" Cuddy nodded.

"Do you smoke?" Cuddy viciously shook her head.

"When was your last period?"

"About three weeks ago."

"I'm guessing your due date to be about October 13th."

"Any pre-existing heart condition?" Again, Cuddy shook her head. After many general questions, Dr. Nelson took Cuddy's blood. "Alright, now that is over let's get to the fun part." Cuddy nodded and looked over at House, who has been surprisingly quiet. He seemed absorbed into what the doctor was saying and hasn't said anything sarcastic or snarky the whole time. Cuddy got up on the exam table and pulled up her shirt.

"As a doctor you know it's early to do an ultrasound since you are only at about three to four weeks of pregnancy, but I would like to give you one at about eight weeks since your past miscarriages. So today, we are just going to listen to the heartbeat." House limped over to where Cuddy was laying, Cuddy nonchalantly slipped her hand into his. When the heartbeat filled the room Cuddy felt a tear slip down her cheek. House looked at Cuddy and gave a miniscule grin. Dr. Nelson shut off the machine, and turned to House and Cuddy.

"From what I can tell the heartbeat is strong." House felt Cuddy squeeze his hand. Dr. Nelson wrote Cuddy a prescription for prenatal vitamins and folic acid while Cuddy wiped the gel off her stomach. "You two are all good, be sure to schedule an appointment with the nurse when you leave. Make sure you take your vitamins." Cuddy and House simultaneously nodded and left. In the car Cuddy turned to House,

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you at the cliffhanger. I based Cuddy's due date on the day today with this due date calendar thingy. Read and review please.**


	5. I'll Stand By You

**A/N: This chapter is most likely going to be OOC, just a little warning. Does anybody know what Monday's House is going to be about, my stupid DVR cut off the preview?**

**Chapter Five-I'll Stand By You**

"We need to talk," Cuddy told House as they were leaving the OB/GYN office on the way back to Princeton-Plainsboro. House knew exactly what Cuddy wanted to talk about so he reluctantly agreed. "Did you have lunch yet?" House shook his head and Cuddy made a U turn into Noodles and Company.

"Out of all the restaurants in New Jersey and you had to pick this one?" House whined. Cuddy glared at him,

"Shut up." Once they walked in Cuddy excused herself and went to the bathroom forcing House to order for her and him.

"Yeah I'll have the pad Thai and macaroni and cheese with no chicken." House got the food and sat down waiting for Cuddy to come back. Five minutes later Cuddy emerged smiling as she sees House ordered her favorite macaroni and cheese. "So, Cuddy what did you drag me here for?"

"I wanted to discuss our _situation_," Cuddy said secretly. House rolled his eyes, knowing this will turn into an emotional conversation with feelings and all that junk.

"You're keeping it aren't you?" Cuddy's eyes darted around the room and then back at House.

"Yes, I think I am." House nodded.

"Then what did you want to discuss?" Cuddy was hoping he would get the hint, but she guessed she would have to spell it out for him.

"I wanted to know if you were comfortable with my decision."

"I told you that either way I was fine with it, I wasn't about to tell you what to do with your body." Cuddy was grateful that House didn't make her get rid of "it" or make her keep it. He respected her enough to let her make her own decision. While Cuddy seemed relaxed House was itching to ask her a question.

"Where…do…we…go…from…here?" House nervously asked. Cuddy was confused about what House just asked.

"What do you mean?" House sighed; he was hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"I mean what do you want my role to be in this whole thing?" Cuddy really didn't know how to respond.

"You can be whatever you want to be House, I can't force you into being a part of this child's life or even mine for that matter."

"I don't want you running off with half my DNA in you." Cuddy smirked at his comment.

"House I got tenure, unless I screw up I'm staying in Princeton for the next five years."

"I don't do nice, Cuddy you of all people know that." Cuddy nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "But, I think if we took it very slow this could maybe work." Cuddy beamed and reached across the table to kiss House. After they released their lips House noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Cuddy why are you crying? Did I upset you already?"

House was starting to get uncomfortable with all this emotional stuff. Cuddy wiped her eyes and violently shook her head no. "Give me a sign woman!" Cuddy laughed,

"House, I know this is going to take a lot of effort on both of our parts, but I'm happy." House grunted, and took a bite of Cuddy's macaroni. Cuddy tried to swat his hand away but was too slow.

"There's just one more thing I wanted to talk about," Cuddy said and House could feel himself tense up.

"What would that be Cuddles?" Cuddy smirked at his pet name for her and continued.

"When are we going to tell people I am pregnant?" House never really thought it was an issue but apparently to women it is.

"Who cares?" Cuddy ignored that comment.

"I was thinking after my first trimester in case something happened." Cuddy finally voiced her concern while looking down ashamed. House felt guilty, having a flash back to what he said to her while she was trying to care for one of his patients.

"That's fine with me. Can we go now? My soap _Prescription Passion_ is going to be on in about ten minutes." Cuddy rolled her eyes and nodded. They both got their coats on and left heading back to the hospital.

**A/N 2: Sorry I know this is short, but writers block is a pain in the butt. In case you didn't catch it the flashback I was referring to was from **_**Finding Judas**_**. It is a good episode, you should watch it.**


	6. I See You

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates new classes, ton of homework you do the math. I promise more frequent updates, as long as I get reviews. Most likely OOC.**

**Chapter Six-I See You **

One month gone by and Cuddy is now nine weeks pregnant. Today is Cuddy and House's first ultrasound. A lot has changed in one short month. Wilson has a new girlfriend, Nathalie, who House can't stand at all. House and Cuddy's relationship dynamic has changed, much to Cuddy's pleasure. Sure House still makes rude sexual remarks about how low her shirt is, how big her ass is getting stuff like that. When it is just her and House it's a completely different story. House accompanies her to weekly doctor's appointments and holds her hand or kisses her forehead for reassurance letting Cuddy know she's not alone. Even though they are taking things super slow, Cuddy likes this minimal change in House.

Cuddy was doing paperwork when House, as always, barges in unannounced. "What do you want?" Cuddy snapped after dealing with yet another round of morning sickness and the tell tale signs of a migraine coming on. House, dramatically grabbed his chest, in mock hurt.

"I was just coming to tell you that you, sorry you and I have a doctor's appointment later today." Cuddy's eyes twinkled and her spirits soared, _he remembered! _

"Let me ask you a question House. How is it that you can't remember when Valentine's Day is and you can remember my doctor's appointment?" House was silent while having a battle of responses within his head. _Just tell her that you want to be there for her and the baby. "The Wilson voice" as House called it yelled at him. Shut up Wilson! Just tell her your bored or something. Unfortunately, House went with the latter._

"I knocked you up, I just want to see if the parasite is growing okay." Cuddy put on a brave face and simply rolled her eyes, on the inside House's words stung. After all this time, how can he call their baby a parasite? Cuddy never knew the expression one steps forward two steps back until now. Cuddy knew, at least she thought she knew, that House deep down, like bottom of the ocean deep, House truly cared about her and their child. Cuddy was about to respond when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Cuddy bolted from her office chair into the adjoining bathroom.

House followed her into the bathroom to watch her empty out her stomach contents. House went totally bold and pulled her hair back for her. When Cuddy was done, House gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks House, for the hair." Cuddy whispered after finishing the water.

"No problem, I have to take care of my baby mama you know." Cuddy didn't want to point out all the things wrong with that statement, so she just slowly nodded. "So Cuddles, what time is _our _appointment."

"Two, we should probably leave now." House nodded and gave Cuddy a moment to wash her face and asses herself. House left and Cuddy told her assistant she had to take care of an emergency at home. Meanwhile House quickly limped out of the main entrance and sneaked into Cuddy's silver Lexus. Cuddy then slipped into the driver's seat. The ride to the OB was silent, each person lost in their own thoughts. Cuddy was excited and worried at the same time.

Excited, obviously because today was the day she would see her baby for the first time. Worried, what if there's a problem? What will she do? How will House react to the ultrasound? House was a little more relaxed. He just secretly hoped that Cuddy didn't have another miscarriage. He knew that it would tear her apart, and destroy her dream of becoming a mom.

"House?" Cuddy asked, seeing House's distant look Cuddy decided to shake him. House jumped,

"Jesus woman are you trying to kill me?" Cuddy snickered and nodded towards the hospital. House and Cuddy simultaneously got of the car and went into Princeton General heading up to the OB/GYN wing.

"Lisa Cuddy?" The nurse called and House and Cuddy went into an examination room. Dr. Nelson came wheeling an ultrasound machine and Cuddy smiled.

"Before we start with the scan I would like to review your blood results." House could feel Cuddy tense up so he put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You are slightly anemic, and since you are over thirty five, your baby is at a higher risk for Down syndrome, with that being said, I would like to do amniocentesis at fifteen weeks." Cuddy looked at House who nodded for the both of them. "Okay lets get to the positive side. You are in great health, no problems there. If you continue to eat right and practice good prenatal care you should be fine. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Cuddy nodded and pulled up her shirt to reveal a barely-there baby bump. Dr. Nelson turned on the machine and House dragged his chair closer to the machine and Cuddy. As usual, Cuddy flinched when the transducer came in contact with her abdomen. After a few seconds of waving the transducer back and forth Dr. Nelson focused in on a fuzzy blob.

"There is your baby," Cuddy immediately felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and House didn't resist. After a few minutes of looking the baby, Dr. Nelson turned the machine off and gave Cuddy some tissues to wipe her stomach and her eyes. House kissed her forehead and they turned to the doctor.

"I'm going to suggest you get some iron capsules and keep coming back each week for your appointments. Also, at we will do the amniocentesis at fifteen weeks. Any questions feel free to call my office." Dr. Nelson left as well as House and Cuddy.

**A/N 2: Please read and review. Can't wait for Cuddy's episode on Monday it shall be good. Let me know if these characters are getting to be OOC but be nice lol.**


	7. Telling Me, Telling You

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been so crazy busy lately. I usually don't update unless House is new. As usual I apologize for the OOC-ness of the characters.**

**Chapter Seven-Telling Me, Telling You**

Cuddy is well into her second trimester at thirteen weeks of pregnancy. The morning sickness has dwindled which makes Cuddy very happy, although she is not happy about gaining the weight. Her relationship with House has improved drastically as well. House spends most nights at Cuddy's house only returning to his apartment to get new clothes or if he needs a night to himself. Cuddy remembers that just last week her and House were telling people about their "situation". They both agreed that Cuddy would tell the board and House would tell Wilson first of course, so he wouldn't be whining, and then the team. Cuddy recalls waiting in House's office while House tells Wilson about her pregnancy.

_Cuddy strolls into Houses office to find him sleeping with the television on. Normally, she would've just turned around but she had to tell him that she was in her second trimester. House and Cuddy made a deal that they would start telling people about her pregnancy after her first trimester just in case something bad would happen. Cuddy walks over to House's chair and yells,_

_ "HEY HOUSE!" House's eyes shoot open and he glares at Cuddy._

_ "Why Dr. Cuddy, what a pleasure it is to see you. What do you want?" Cuddy kisses House, and sits down on his good leg._

_ "Today marks the end of my first trimester." House nods, remembering their agreement. Cuddy can see the dread of telling everyone about their personal life clearly in House's face. If its anything Cuddy has learned in her relationship with House is wait until he is ready. "You know we could wait a week if you want. I'm only thirteen weeks, you can't really tell." House looked at Cuddy's stomach and realized she was right. Unless you knew, you couldn't tell at all that Cuddy was pregnant._

_ "No Cuddles, a deal is a deal. I'll go tell Wilson, you can come if you want to see him cry."_

_ "As much fun as that sounds, I think I will wait here, I don't want Wilson's tears to get on me."_

_ "What do you want House, I got a lot of work to do." Wilson asked. _

_ "I have come to tell you that I knocked Cuddy up and now she is expecting my child." House said all in one breath. Wilson looked up at House petrified._

_ "I'm sorry I seem to have wax in my ears, did you just say that you got Cuddy pregnant and she is actually keeping it?" Wilson asked, obviously confused._

_ "Yeah you got that right," Wilson's bushy eyebrows shot up._

_ "How and when did this happen?"_

_ "At the oncology benefit she made me go to. We left early and I did the nasty with the she devil. Now __**we**__ have a little demon spawn on the way."_

_ "Wait, you said we. Are you and Cuddy in a relationship now?"_

_ "Uh huh, I have to deal with all that pregnancy crap. 'House rub my feet for me. House run to McDonalds, I want a cheeseburger'." Never in a million years would Wilson or House imagine that House will be a father, but nevertheless Wilson is ecstatic for House and Cuddy. "Well, Wilson I have to go places to go, people to tell." House walked out of Wilson's office and across the hall to his own office to talk to Cuddy._

_ "So how did it go?" Cuddy asked. House rolled his eyes, _

_ "Wilson cried like a schoolgirl, it was pretty funny." Cuddy laughed._

_ "House, are you going to tell the team next?" House kissed her and nodded. "I have to go to a board meeting, but I'll see you later?" Cuddy walked out and left House to think about how he was going to tell his team and how they would react. Cameron, would be disappointed, Foreman, wouldn't give a damn, and Chase would be happy for him. House didn't get to think long as the team came in with proud faces._

_ "You were right, the patient has Addison's disease, we gave him cortisol and he is improving." Cameron said matter-of-factually._

_ "Oh, by the way I knocked Cuddy up." Foreman and Chase burst into laughter while Cameron stood there speechless. Foreman stopped after looking at Cameron's horrified face and House's "did I say something funny" look. _

_ "There is no way she would have sex with you," Foreman said._

_ "Why not? I am a stud, besides we were drunk." _

_ "Congratulations House! You are going to be a father." Cameron smiled, but House could tell she was disappointed._

_ "Congrats House!" Chase exclaimed, and went to hug him._

_ "Yeah, good luck with that House." Foreman said and the three of them walked out of House's office chatting amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Cuddy's board meeting was almost done, when Cuddy stood up to make an announcement._

_ "I just wanted to let the board know, that I am pregnant and due in October." The board members' jaws simultaneously dropped except for Wilson's who uttered congratulations. The rest of the board members followed suit except for Dr. Backer of dermatology who never liked Cuddy, and raised the problem that the Dean of Medicine is pregnant and unmarried. Cuddy, calmly replied,_

_ "Are you upset that I am a woman and can't be a mother and a Dean? Or are you concerned that I am pregnant and not married?" Dr. Backer, retorted with,_

_ "I'm concerned with both, is it true that you are sleeping with Dr. House?" Cuddy was thrown off balance at his question, but said,_

_ "I really don't think that is anyone's business but yes, Dr. House and I have been in a complicated on and off relationship for about twenty years. I am aware of the non-fraternization policy, but my relationship with House and pregnancy has not affected my performance as Dean of Medicine. Cuddy looked to each board member before collecting her materials and proudly walking out of the conference room._


	8. Hold On To Me

**Chapter Eight- Hold On To Me**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been really busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, my apologies for any OOC or wrong medical information.**

Cuddy was scheduled for her amniocentesis that Thursday afternoon at sixteen weeks. She had a little anxiety about the procedure, because as a doctor she knew that it carried a risk of miscarriage, even though it was a small one, and was painful. Cuddy and House made the joint decision to go through with the procedure because the results gave them information about potential birth defects. Also, if any serious problems arise they could either abort or deal with whatever came their way. Of course, as a mother Cuddy hoped everything is alright, to give her peace of mind. House on the other hand, cared more about Cuddy's fragile emotional state if something would go wrong.

On Thursday, House met Cuddy in the exam room of the OB/GYN department at Princeton General. Dr. Nelson came into the room shortly after. The physician's assistant already did the preliminaries for Cuddy's exam. "Well, your blood work looks good, and your weight gain is within normal range, but your blood pressure is a tad high," Dr. Nelson said, as she perused the file. Cuddy tensed up after hearing _a tad high_ House could feel the tension radiating off of Cuddy so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's nothing to be too worried about, we just need to monitor closely." Cuddy released the breath she was holding and shot a "thank you" glance to House.

"Thank you for the good news, Dr. Nelson we appreciate it," Cuddy spoke for the both for them, afraid that House's sarcasm will scare the doctor away.

"No problem, Dr. Cuddy, now you two wanted to know the sex of your baby right?" Cuddy glanced over at House, waiting for an answer.

"Unless you want to do the ultrasound screen covered which I don't want you to stick a needle into my girlfriend's stomach blind I'm pretty sure we are going to see it with us being doctors and all." House sarcastically remarked. Cuddy suppressed a grin, after House called her his girlfriend. Dr. Nelson frowned, she couldn't understand how Cuddy can even stand to talk to him, let alone have a baby with him but, as a doctor she couldn't judge.

"Well let's move on, I'm sure you are going to have to pee soon," Dr. Nelson responded, well aware of the amount of water needed for Cuddy to drink before this procedure. Cuddy walked over to the examination table and pulled up her shirt. House moved closer to her, to hold her hand. Dr. Nelson put the gel onto Cuddy's abdomen and began to look at the monitor.

"Well there's your baby," Dr. Nelson said unenthusiastically. House looked down at Cuddy and rolled his eyes. Although House wasn't that excited, but he knew that Cuddy was, so he put on a brave face. Dr. Nelson turned the monitor so the pair could see, "that is definitely a girl." Cuddy let out a joyful sob and buried her head into House's chest. Dr. Nelson gave House a tissue to hand to Cuddy when she was done and left the room.

Cuddy raised her head to look at House, "we are going to have a little girl." House nodded and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes. Dr. Nelson, knocked on the door and came in with a big needle.

"You ready, Dr. Cuddy?" Cuddy nodded. Dr. Nelson put the probe back on Cuddy's abdomen and inserted the needle. House watched Cuddy's smiling face contort into pain. "Ow!" Cuddy yelled, grabbing House's hand and squeezing it, hard. "It's okay, Cuddy," House whispered and mouthed to Dr. Nelson to hurry up. Dr. Nelson drew the fluid and withdrew the needle from Cuddy's abdomen.

"Sorry, I am going to run the sample and we can set up an appointment so you can learn the results." Dr. Nelson walked out obviously embarrassed. Cuddy wiped all of the jelly off of her stomach and turned to House.

"Thank you, House, for being there." House nodded and stood up to leave. Cuddy grabbed her coat and followed suit.

Later, when Cuddy and House were at her place Cuddy decided to bring up a touchy subject. "House?" House turned off the tv and looked at Cuddy. "Cuddy?" "I was thinking that since we are going to have a baby together and you practically live here anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to move in." House didn't respond right away, nervous about what to say. _Just tell her that you would love to move in with her. _

_This is your chance to start a new life. "The Wilson voice", whispered in his ear. No, House what are you doing? Just run, go now! _Cuddy realized that she might have just scared House away for good so she decided to intervene. "House, I'm sorry, you don't need to answer the question now." House looked around the room and then back at Cuddy. "I really don't know Cuddy, we could try."

"House, you don't have to just because I am asking you to. I don't want to force anything on this relationship."

"Cuddy, in all the years you have known me when have I ever done something I don't want to do?" Cuddy smiled.

"I know you have always been a stubborn ass." House shrugged, and leaned in to kiss her.

"And yet, you still want to have a demon spawn with me." House rubbed Cuddy's expanding stomach.

"What can I say, I drank a lot that night." Cuddy explained.

"Happens to me all the time," Cuddy leaned in and kissed House.

"Oh, Cuddy I was wondering if we could get a sex swing in our room?"

"No thanks, your piano is fine though."

"Take away all my fun why don't you."

"How did you know that fun ruiner is my Indian name?"

"Just a guess."

**A/N: I need names for the baby since it's a girl. First and middle would be nice. Hoped you enjoyed it, as always please read and review.**


	9. 911

**Chapter Nine- 911**

**A/N: As in every chapter, I apologize for the lack of updates, school has been crazy. Since I am on spring break I thought I would write a little bit. Just a warning this chapter isn't the happiest, and I will get the medical stuff wrong so cut me some slack please. Story time!**

Lisa Cuddy was five months pregnant, tired and hormonal. Fighting with her "boyfriend" Greg House was not helping her at all. Cuddy was seriously considering going home, taking a long bubble bath and climbing into bed. But, against Cuddy's better judgment she stayed and she is now regretting every second of it.

"Cuddles, I need to cut open my patient for an exploratory surgery," House walked into Cuddy's office saying. Without hesitation Cuddy jumped into their daily banter.

"No, the sick dying children in the clinic need you." House dramatically sighed,

"But I don't want to, those kids are mean, plus I have a patient who needs an exploratory surgery which is the whole reason I came I here. So pretty pretty please can I do it?" Cuddy weighed the pros and cons in her head,

"No," skimming over House's patient's chart Cuddy came to a much safer conclusion, "put your patient on IV antibiotics for six hours and then discharge him. And while you're at it do this week's clinic hours." Cuddy handed the patient's chart back to House and returned to her paperwork fully expecting House to leave. House on the other hand had no intention of leaving until he got exactly what he wanted.

"Why do I have to the clinic? Let Chase and Cameron do it, they love the idiots with crotch rots and the overprotective mother thinking their kid has the bubonic plague." Cuddy sighed and dropped her pen, turning her full attention to her annoying employee.

"Because you are a department head, because the world hates you, because dealing with people makes you less of an ass, pick whichever one suits you the best". House came up with an idea; he walked over to Cuddy, put his hand on her swollen abdomen and kissed her. Well aware of House's intentions Cuddy pulled back on the kiss.

"Thanks for the kiss, but go to the clinic and do your damn job!" All of the sudden a rush of pain shot through Cuddy. Cut off guard, Cuddy doubled over and winced in pain. House turned around and rushed as fast as he could to Cuddy's side. Another dose of pain rushed into Cuddy's abdomen and if possible she leaned over farther.

"Cuddy I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is," House said feeling a little awkward and helpless.

"My stomach," was all Cuddy could get out before pain gripped her abdomen. House for the very few times in his life, was speechless He didn't know what the answer was, the last piece of the puzzle. On the other hand, if they didn't do something soon, Cuddy could lose their baby. House grabbed her hand, and tried to think. _Okay House think, stomach cramps. What does that mean? _House's chain of thoughts was interrupted byCuddy's face tightening and she squeezed House's hand signaling the pain intensified.

"Cuddy, we need to do something, I'm not an OB/GYN I don't know what's wrong. Can you stand?" Cuddy relaxed her face and opened her eyes. Slowly nodding she stood up only to be blindsided by another cramp.

"Damn it." Cuddy said through clenched teeth and burst into tears. Cuddy buried herself in House's chest, trying to overcome her pain. House immediately tensed, but slowly relaxed and rubbed soothing circles into Cuddy's back. A few minutes later Cuddy took her head out of House's chest and wiped her eyes, indicating she was ready to take the trip up to the OB/GYN wing of the hospital.

"Okay, we will go slowly, running will probably not help you and I can't run anyway." House lamely tried to make a joke making Cuddy half smile. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and followed him out of her office. Ignoring the confused stares the pair continued to the elevator, Cuddy squeezing House's hand when her pain intensified. Inside the elevator Cuddy had her worst cramp yet, completely doubling over in pain. House tried to alleviate her pain by rubbing her back. Cuddy recovered and the elevator doors opened up on the second floor.

Slowly but surely they made their way to the OB/GYN wing of the hospital. The receptionist at the desk was flabbergasted to see her boss and Dr. House walking hand in hand towards her.

"We need a doctor to check her out immediately," House said for the both of them. The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hi Dr. Douglas we have Dr. Cuddy into see you." Cuddy couldn't hear what was said on the other line but saw Dr. Douglas walk into the waiting room. Dr. Brent Douglas was a man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and a fake smile plastered on his aged face.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, please come in." Dr. Douglas said happily. Both House and Cuddy followed him into an empty exam room. Cuddy was asked to put on a gown and sit on the stirrups. Because of Cuddy's cramps House had to help her undress and get into the gown. Five minutes later Dr. Douglas entered the room with Cuddy's chart.

"So what bring you in today Dr. Cuddy?" Cuddy instinctively reaches for House's hand before responding.

"I'm having some pretty nasty cramps; I just wanted to make sure everything is okay." Dr. Douglas nodded sympathetically.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound and we will go from there." Cuddy and House nodded and Dr. Douglas wheeled over the machine and placed the probe on Cuddy's abdomen. "It looks like you have some Braxton Hicks contractions." Cuddy nodded tearing her eyes off of the image of her daughter. "I don't know why the contractions are this intense if you are only five months pregnant. I suggest that I admit you just for the night and monitor you from here. This is just a precaution; your contractions were probably triggered by stress."

House's eyes got wide and avoided Cuddy's penetrating gaze. _Did I do this to her by refusing to do the clinic? _"House?"

"What Cuddy?"

"I was thinking that I should probably go to get a room and I was wondering if you would come with me." House nodded, and together they settled in a room. Cuddy fell asleep with help from a sedative House gave her. Making sure Cuddy was fully asleep and nobody else was around House hesitantly put a hand on Cuddy's swelling abdomen.

"That was not cool what you did to your mom and I today, kid. You scared her half to death. Just relax and I will stop stressing your mom out." House felt silly talking to his unborn daughter but beamed when he felt a little twitch under his hand.

"I think I am going to like you, kid."

**A/N 2: Please review and I'm sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I am still having trouble figuring out a name for Baby Girl House. Suggestions on names are greatly appreciated. Reviewers get cookies.**


	10. Naming Names

**Chapter 10- Naming Names**

**A/N: Thank you for all the name suggestions I hope you like what I picked out. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and as always ignore possible OOC-ness of the characters.**

It has been a week since Cuddy was hospitalized for cramps. A day after she was admitted she was discharged with an order of two weeks bed rest. Needless to say Cuddy was bored to tears. She went through all her movies and TV seasons within the first few days. While Cuddy was gone the board decided to put Wilson in her place. House loves the change in order. It is much easier convincing Wilson to do a dangerous procedure than Cuddy. Also, Wilson never bothers House about his clinic hours; Wilson knows House won't do them anyway. After solving his case, House wanted to talk to his best friend about something that has been bothering him for a week.

"Hey Wilson," Wilson looked at his best friend and was shocked to see an emotion on House's face he has never seen before; remorse. Wilson dropped his paperwork and turned his full attention to House.

"How's Cuddy?" Of course Wilson knew how Cuddy was she called about three times a day wondering if he was getting her paperwork done, how House was doing, but he thought it would be nice to ask.

"Luckily she only has one week of bed rest left. It's so annoying; I have to do everything around the house now."

"So she's good I take it? Do you want to talk about something?" Wilson was fully aware that House needed the little extra push when it came to personal, serious stuff.

"You know how Cuddy had those bad cramps last week?" Wilson nodded, confused as where this conversation was headed. "The doctor said they were triggered by stress. Before she had them, I was arguing with her about doing my clinic duty for the week. And I was wondering if…" House trailed off but Wilson picked up for him,

"You were wondering if you stressed her into having the cramps?" House looked up, astounded at how well Wilson could read him.

"Look House we are both doctors, and you are my friend so I am not going to lie to you, it is possible, but I'm sure it was more her job than it was you. Personally, I would just lay off her a little bit, I'm sure she would appreciate it." House nodded and stood up signaling the end of their heart to heart conversation.

"House?"

"Yes, Wilson?"

"Where are you going?"

"Cuddy called she wants me to come home, something about her missing me or something. I think she is just bored." Wilson chuckled,

"Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Wilson," House walked out of Wilson' s temporary office and ten minutes later walked into his and Cuddy's home.

"Cuddy?" House yelled as he was throwing his coat on the couch.

"In here, House," Cuddy yelled back from their bedroom. House grabbed his cane and limped into their bedroom. House was a little worried when he saw Cuddy pouring over _25,001 Best Baby Names. _Cuddy put down her book and looked at House.

"Cuddy do you have something to tell me?" Cuddy looked at House quizzically but understood when he was gesturing towards the book.

"I was thinking that since I am almost six months pregnant we could make an attempt together at naming our baby. Have you thought about it all?"

"Not really, I just want something ordinary but not too ordinary like Peter or Madison, nothing to out there no Pilot Inspector or Mowgli Bronx. I don't want to name our kid after one of us, that is no fun at all."

"Clearly you haven't thought about it at all," Cuddy sarcastically remarked.

"Since you had nothing better to do all day what names were you thinking of?"

"I like Alexandra, Addison, Grace, Sadie, Amanda, Hannah, Lauren, Morgan, Megan, Elise, Emma, Isabella, Nicole, Chloe, Stephanie." House took a second to consider his options.

"Okay, Sadie sounds like a dog, Isabella is too _Twilight, _Megan, Hannah, Morgan and Alexandra are too common. I dated a girl named Amanda a long time ago who turned out to be a real bitch so no to that one." House stopped and looked at Cuddy who started laughing.

"What?" House asked, totally confused.

"For someone who claims not to have thought about it at all you have definitely a lot to say about it. Okay, so we have Addison, Grace, Lauren, Elise, Emma, Nicole, Chloe and Stephanie left. I think Grace and Elise are more for middle names." Cuddy looked from the book to House, who nodded in agreement. "Addison, Lauren, Emma, Nicole, Chloe and Stephanie are left. Do you have any personal preferences House?"

"I don't really like Stephanie and Nicole and I want Grace as a middle name." Cuddy seemed puzzled by this request.

"Why do you want Grace as a middle name House?" Cuddy could tell House didn't want to say, but she was intrigued.

"That was my grandma's name." House didn't want to get into it anymore of how his grandma helped him during his childhood. Cuddy seemed to accept his answer and went back to the methodical process of picking a name for their daughter.

"Addison, Lauren, Emma, and Chloe are left with Grace as the chosen middle name. My personal favorite is Emma what about you?"

"Yeah Emma is nice. Emma Grace House what do you think Cuddles?" Cuddy glared at House's pet name for her, but kissed him anyway. Her way of saying "yes that name is perfect." "House I was thinking that we should tell our parents about our _situation." _Cuddy stressed the last word. House openly flinched.

"It's none of their business," House spat out bitterly. Cuddy knew that when House said their, he really meant just his father.

"House they are your parents they should know we are having a baby." House looked at Cuddy and he concluded there was no room for arguments.

"And even if I don't agree to this you are still going to tell them anyway right?" Cuddy took a deep breath and slowly nodded. House dramatically sighed,

"If you tell my mother that we are having a baby, she will get all emotional, and I will have to hear her cry. Then she will want to come down here to Princeton and make sure that I treat you right and get in our way. Now do you really want that to happen Cuddles?" Cuddy nodded and House groaned.

"Fine, but if I tell mine then you will have to tell yours," Cuddy held out her hand and House shook it slyly grinning. "You just made a deal with the devil Cuddy."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Cookies for those who do!**


	11. Mom and Dad

**A/N: A question came up about why I don't have House and Cuddy call each other Greg and Lisa. I will get them to call each other by their first names I just want it to happen at a specific spot in the story. As always I apologize in advance for the characters that are OOC.**

**Chapter Eleven-Mom and Dad**

"House?" Cuddy said, coming into their living room while House was watching tv.

"Yes Cuddy?"

"Tomorrow is my sixth month checkup," _crap, she is going to want me to go with her_ House thought. "And I was hoping after we could go shopping for the nursery." House openly groaned, he is a guy who never liked to shop.

"Please, House do it for our daughter," Cuddy sat down next to House and put his hand on her expanding abdomen.

"Convincing, what is in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of making your pregnant girlfriend happy who can easily kill you at any time," House smirked and Cuddy gave him her infamous death glare.

"A little bit more persuasive, how about I shop with you for two hours without complaining and in exchange you give me a week off of clinic duty and sex." House wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I have a different proposal for you, for every one hour I spend shopping you get one day off of clinic duty." House contemplated it,

"Fair enough, what time is your," House stopped as Cuddy whacked him in the chest, "I mean _our _appointment. Geeze, woman you smack hard." House dramatically rubbed his chest.

"Our appointment is at noon, which means you and I get to skip work tomorrow,"

"Yes, I hope my boss won't mind," Cuddy laughed,

"I'm sure she would understand. I was also thinking that when we get back from shopping we can call our parents." House glared at Cuddy.

"Why do you want our parents to know so badly?"

"Because when WE go to Thanksgiving at their house in Boston I don't want to be like 'oh this my boyfriend who I'm living with and this is your granddaughter,' my mom will have a heart attack and my dad will kill you."

"First of all, we are going to your parent's house in Boston for Thanksgiving? Second, I don't see a problem with that, do you?"

"House! I am calling my parents either way, and they are going to want to talk to you. Please, can you call yours; all I ask of you is that you tell your mother, not your father." House was about to argue, but he knew it was a lost cause so instead he just followed Cuddy to bed.

At twelve the next day, Cuddy and House headed to Princeton General for Cuddy's sixth month checkup. The nurse called their name and Dr. Nelson came into the exam room a few minutes later. "Hello, Ms. Cuddy and Mr. House how are you guys doing?"

"We are good, just trying to get through the last few months." Cuddy answered for the both of them, afraid House would say something snarky.

"Any problems since I saw you last?"

"Yes, I was hospitalized for Braxton Hick's contractions about a month ago and placed on bed rest for two weeks." Dr. Nelson nodded and wrote that down in Cuddy's file.

"Have you had any problems since then?" Cuddy shook her head no. "Okay, I am going to get the ultrasound machine and I will be right back." Dr. Nelson came back in a minute later with the ultrasound machine; Cuddy got on the exam table and lifted her shirt up. House scooted closer to Cuddy as Dr. Nelson was trying to find a clear image of their baby.

"There you go, everything looks great," Dr. Nelson turned the screen so House and Cuddy could see their daughter. Cuddy's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed House's hand. House gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dr. Nelson turned off the machine gave Cuddy a tissue to wipe off all of the gel and left. House let go of her hand so she can wipe off the gel and once she was done they left heading for Babies 'R US.

"Oh, the fun begins," House said as Cuddy pulls up to the store. They walk into the store and head for the cribs. Three hours, a crib, purple butterfly comforter, and a grouchy House later Cuddy was ready to go home. An hour later, Cuddy gathered up the courage to call her parents.

"Mom?" Cuddy answered haphazardly.

"Lisa? Is that you?" Lois Cuddy asked her daughter.

"Yeah, mom it's me."

"How are you Lisa? Is something wrong?"

"No mom nothing is wrong."

"Have you found a boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah mom that is actually why I'm calling."

"Really who is it?"

"Greg House, mom." Lois Cuddy sighed audibly into the phone.

"Now Lisa, is that the best you can do?" Cuddy became enraged by this remark, how dare her mother comment on her personal life.

"Yes, mom and I love him, in fact I am expecting a child with him." Cuddy heard the phone drop and her mother yell for her dad, Kevin Cuddy.

"What Lois! What is the problem now?"

"IT'S LISA, SHE IS HAVING A BABY WITH GEORGE, NO, GREG HOUSE!"

"Calm down, Lois I am sure you just heard her wrong, let me talk to her." Cuddy heard the phone switch hands and her dad come on the phone.

"Lisa, is what your mom saying true?" Kevin used his "dad" voice with his eldest daughter.

"Yes, dad it's true."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, dad I do."

"That's all that matters, I am going to put your mother back on, I think she has a few more questions for you."

"Lisa? How far along are you? How is your pregnancy going? How is Greg handling all this? When…"

"Slow down, mom I am six months pregnant due on October 13th, everything is fine. House is doing the right thing and we started a relationship. We just moved in together about a month ago and things are going good so far."

"Good, that's good. Well your father and I are going to dinner so I will call you later. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too, mom, bye," Cuddy hung up the phone and walked into the living room to sit down next to House.

"How was it?"

"Better than I thought, your turn," House sighed and went to grab the phone in the kitchen. House anxiously dialed his home number, throwing a prayer to God for them not to answer. God must not have been listening because his mom picked up sounding worried.

"Greg what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong? Can't I just call my mom just because?"

"You never call me just to talk, so I ask again what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom, I just wanted to let you know that you are going to be a grandma in less than three months." House yanked the phone away from his ear as his mother screamed.

"Who's the mother?"

"Lisa Cuddy,"

"Your boss?"

"Yes, mom we are in a relationship and living together now. The baby is good and Cuddy is doing good, we are just waiting for doomsday."

"Greg, don't say that. Is Lisa around, can I talk to her?" House smirked and walked into the living room, handing the phone to Cuddy. Cuddy with a confused look on her face, answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lisa! Hi! I'm Blythe House, Greg's mother. Congratulations, Greg told me about the baby."

"Oh, thank you very much, congrats to you too. You are going to be a grandma."

"Thank you, Lisa I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me"

"o…k…" Cuddy answered cautiously.

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes, I do very much."

"Good, I have to go now, take care of everyone, and I will talk you soon."

Cuddy hung up the phone and kissed House.

"Are parents are nuts, thank god we live far away from them."

"Agreed."

**A/N: I have no idea what Cuddy's parents' names are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ideas and reviews are always appreciated.**


	12. Stand Your Ground

**Chapter Twelve- Stand Your Ground**

**A/N: I loved the last scene of the House season finale! Just a little warning this chapter shows a down side to their relationship. As in every chapter, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

Time stops for no one. Five, Six, Seven o'clock passes by unaware of the commitments attached to it. House finally turns off the TV in the living room after the clock strikes ten. He picks up his cane off the floor and leisurely limped into the bedroom he shares with Cuddy. Setting his cane down on the top of the door and changing into flannel pants House expertly swings his right leg into his bed only to find the other side vacant. Puzzled as to why he hasn't noticed this before, he reaches across Cuddy's side of the bed for the phone. House dials Cuddy's direct office line and waited impatiently for Cuddy to answer.

"Hello?" Cuddy answers, obviously exhausted,

"Cuddy, why aren't you here with me?"

"What do you mean? What time is it?"

"About," House pauses to look at Cuddy's alarm clock, "ten after ten." Cuddy mentally curses the donor who made her spend eight hours in negotiations for 15 new patient rooms in the oncology wing.

"Shit! I'll be home in about fifteen minutes House," Cuddy didn't even wait for a goodbye before she hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, got into her Lexus and drove home. True to her word, Cuddy pulled into her driveway fifteen minutes later. She quickly changed into maternity pajamas and climbed into bed next to House.

"Hey," House said, leaning over to kiss Cuddy. "Why are you home so late?"

"I had an eight hour meeting with a donor to score new patient rooms, then your favorite, paperwork."

"Right, let me ask our daughter where you actually were," House puts his hand on Cuddy's stomach, "Baby, was mommy having sex with a donor again?" The baby kicked, "Ha! I knew I was right." Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned away from House,

"Goodnight House," House waited until he could hear Cuddy lightly snoring to say,

"Goodnight Cuddy," House paused to make sure she was fully out, "I love you."

The next three days passed by somewhat uneventfully. The usual House avoids his clinic hours, making up imaginary cases with ridiculous symptoms, stealing Wilson's food stuff like that. But all three days shares one common element, Cuddy not getting home until nine or ten at night. By the fifth consecutive day House decided to see if Wilson knew anything about this.

"Hey Wilson," House barged into Wilson's office quickly commandeering his favorite chair.

"House?" Wilson was surprised to see House upset. "Is something wrong with Cuddy or the baby?"

"Not with the baby, but with Cuddy." Wilson nodded but still confused. "Do you know why Cuddy has been staying late at the hospital for the past week?" Wilson shook his head,

"I'm not sure why, House I thought she was taking maternity leave soon."

"Yeah that's what I thought too, I am going to go annoy her," House walked to the door, turned back around, grabbed half of Wilson's tuna sandwich and walked out. Cuddy could hear the thump of House's cane like a drum. House barged in and sat down on one of her office chairs.

"How can I help you today, House?" House didn't respond and kept staring at her. "House, you are creeping me out, do you want something or did you just come down here to look at me?"

"I am trying to figure out why you, who is entering her seventh month of pregnancy, hasn't taken maternity leave yet. And for the past week you haven't been getting home until nine or ten o' clock at night." Cuddy was shocked, she didn't think House has noticed.

"I've been busy working,"

"Obviously, what time are you going to be home tonight? I want you to be taking it easier," Cuddy sighed, mentally going through her to- do list for the day.

"I have a meeting with the board which starts in about a half an hour that should last about an hour, so I should be home no later than seven."

"It's three o clock now, I think you need to back to elementary school and learn to tell time."

"I have paperwork to do after the meeting." This made House's blood boil, how could she not care?

"You know what Cuddy, it doesn't matter I'm going out with Wilson tonight anyway, I won't be back till about midnight." House snapped.

"What are you five years old?"

"I am so tired of waiting up for you, then reminding you that you need to come home after ten thirty."

"I am so sorry that I can't come home whenever you want me to be, I have a job to do here."

"Well I am so sorry for caring about you, maybe I should stop." Cuddy's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered.

"House, stop punishing me for doing my job, that's not fair."

"Cuddy you are the one that's not being fair to me and our daughter, you are in your upper forty's with two prior miscarriages stressing yourself into pre term labor. I am not going to stand by and watch you take away what you claim to want so badly."

"Fuck you, House! Don't you dare hold those miscarriages against me! You know what? Maybe a night out with Wilson wouldn't be such a bad idea, in fact why don't you stay at Wilson's for the night. You sure as hell aren't coming back to my house." House's nostrils flared, and he walked out before he could say a nasty retort back. Instead of going to Wilson's like he originally planned, he went to Sherry's, a bar around the corner from the hospital.

"Yeah, I will have a scotch, make it a double," House told the bartender as he sat down. Three hours later, the bartender was closing up while House was still drinking.

"Hey buddy you have to call someone to come and pick you up, I can't stay here." House nodded, grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called Wilson.

"Hello?"

"Wilson! Is that you? Oh man, I love you buddy!"

"House? Where are you? Are you drunk?"

"I am at Sherry's bar and yes I am plastered, come and pick me up." Wilson sighed heavily into the phone,

"Fine, you owe me one." Wilson hung up and fifteen minutes later he arrived.

"House what happened?" Wilson asked as he was helping House into his Volvo. Once House was secure, Wilson started the car and threw a stern look at House.

"Wilson, you got to help me win Cuddy back, I screwed up."

**A/N: That's all for now. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. Reviewers get brownies!**


	13. Crash Into Me

**Chapter Thirteen- Crash into Me**

_"Wilson, you got to help me win Cuddy back, I screwed up," House said. _Wilson's eyes flashed with anger,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO HOUSE?" Wilson roared, unable to control his anger. Seeing how undeniably angry his best friend was, House immediately sobered up and held back a sarcastic remark, deciding to jump right to the truth.

"I went to go talk to her like I said I would and things got a little out of hand." Wilson started the car, and looked back at House.

"How does 'a little out of hand' end up with you getting totally wasted at nine at night? House, what happened?"

"I told Cuddy that she needed to take it easier at work since she has been coming home at ten every night for the past five days…" House trailed off trying to fight through the alcohol to unlock his memories. Growing annoyed with House's blank stare, Wilson cut in,

"And…"

"Cuddy translated that into me wanting her to be home whenever I want so we can do the nasty, which is half true."

"Still doesn't explain why you are here," Wilson paused to put the pieces together. Once the final piece clicked in place, Wilson looked at House with a mixture of shock and anger. "You brought up her history of miscarriages as an excuse to come home earlier didn't you?" House took in a deep breath and nodded. "You bastard, no wonder why she is pissed at you, you know better than I do how sensitive she is when it comes to that."

"God Wilson I don't need another one of your lectures right now. Yes, I screwed up, which on rare occasions does happen. In my defense if Cuddy wasn't so damn stubborn and would have just came home with me, I wouldn't have this problem. Now, are you going to continue to lecture me or can we figure out how to win my _pregnant_ girlfriend back?" House put extra emphasis on the pregnant part to help Wilson see it his way.

"Honestly House, I will let you spend the night at my place with Kim (Wilson's current flavor of the month), and I, but you are on your own for resolving things with Cuddy." House openly flinched and cursed Cuddy for introducing Kim, Cuddy's most recent assistant, to Wilson. Standing at exactly five feet tall with silky blonde hair and sparkling jade green eyes, Kim Conrad was the most determined person House has ever met. She had a laugh like a hyena, which was one of the reasons House hated her, but she was very quick witted and needed to win at everything, another annoying quality according to House.

"House," Wilson asked as he saw his best friend drift off into his own complicated world again.

"Wilson, _I need her," _House said with desperation. Wilson was shocked at the sincerity of House's words. Finally, after over twenty years of rude sexual remarks, undermining Cuddy's authority and lost kisses, House admits that he needs Cuddy as much as she needs him.

Wilson pulls out of the bar's parking lot and turns right, heading for his condo.

Back at the hospital Cuddy was just finishing a budget proposal when her blackberry vibrated. Cuddy picked up the phone and was disappointed to only find an email from the board reminding her of a meeting scheduled for tomorrow. Cuddy glanced at the clock which read nine thirty, confused as to why House hasn't called to make her come home yet. _Of course he's not going to call you to remind you Lisa; you kicked him out of your house. _Tears flooded to Cuddy's eyes as she was reminded of the fight she had with him earlier this evening. Feeling a kick in her abdomen, Cuddy gently caressed her stomach.

"I'm sorry Emma; your dad just makes me so mad sometimes," Cuddy paused to wipe away a stray tear with her finger. "I promise I will make this right with your dad for you, I want only the best for you." Feeling another kick, Cuddy took that as a silent approval from her unborn daughter. Cuddy decided to push on with her work, to afraid to come home to an empty house.

House and Wilson drove the rest of the way to Wilson's place in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. House was using his brilliant mind to think of a way to win Cuddy back and Wilson couldn't wrap his head around how badly House screwed up. And just fifteen minutes ago House admitted how much needed Cuddy. If anyone knows how big of a step that is for House it's Wilson. Pulling into his own driveway a small grin tugged at Wilson's face at how Kim's powder blue Ford focus is parked in his spot. It's only been three months into their relationship, but Wilson is head over heels for the girl. Wilson and House walked into Wilson's condo where Kim was waiting with a glass of wine for her and Wilson. Her face fell when she saw the misanthropic diagnostician trail Wilson.

"You are that happy to see me, right Karen?" House said bitterly, not hiding his distaste for the girl.

"It's Kim, and James didn't tell me you were coming." House didn't hear a word she was saying and kept looking at Kim's boobs. "Up here, you pig."

"Sorry, when you flaunt your twins in front of me it's hard to concentrate on your face. Come on Wilson, we have work to do, say goodnight to your bimbo and let's get this show on the road." Wilson rolled his eyes at House and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"I'll meet you upstairs when we are done here, okay?" Kim nodded and breezed past House not bothering to say goodnight.

"GOODNIGHT KAREN!" House yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"IT'S KIM YOU JACKASS!" Kim yelled as she was slipping into bed. Wilson frowned at the exchange between his best friend and girlfriend.

"If I agree to help you with your problem, you have to agree to be nicer to _Kim_, deal?" House nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'll be nicer to your bimbo, now what do I do for Cuddy?"

"What's her favorite restaurant?"

"Luigi's, it's an Italian place around the street from her house." House said without hesitation.

"Good, I would apologize to her for being an ass, take her out to dinner or carryout, whatever, and then take her home and have mind blowing make up sex. Goodnight House." Wilson bolted upstairs without waiting for a response.

House sighed and limped to Wilson's guest room, making a mental note to make reservations for him and Cuddy tomorrow at Luigi's. Meanwhile, across town Cuddy finished scanning through the proposal for a new maternity suite on the 3rd floor. Glancing at the clock, which read ten thirty she decided it was finally time to go home. Cuddy turns off the lights of her office, walks into the parking garage of the hospital, starts her Lexus and begins heading home. A red light shimmers at the corner of College Avenue and First Street, forcing Cuddy to come to a stop at the intersection. The light turning green is all Lisa Cuddy remembers as a black SUV plows into the passenger side of her gray Lexus.


	14. From Bad To Worse

**Chapter Fourteen- From Bad To Worse**

"What do we have?" Allison Cameron asked while tying her blonde locks back into a messy bun. "Forty one year old Caucasian female status post motor vehicle accident, found non responsive in the field," The paramedic was speaking quickly to Cameron and the rest of the Princeton Plainsboro trauma team as they wheeled Cuddy towards the trauma room. "Heart rate is 110, I noticed a fractured right humerus that needs a proper splint, broken at least a couple ribs on her right side, and she is pregnant." Cameron nodded and glimpsed back at Cuddy's bruised face,

"Oh my god that's Cuddy! Did you notice a man with a cane with her?" The paramedic shook his head and Cameron sighed.

"Okay, Jenna I need a fetal monitor and an ultrasound, Rachel I need you to correctly splint her arm. Katrina, get her hooked up to the monitor and start an IV or ringers lactate and magnesium. Anna, get me Dr. Cuddy's medical records and then ventilate her, I am not sure what shape her lungs are in yet, but I'm not taking any chances." Cameron ordered. A few minutes later Anna, a third year ER resident, gave Cameron Cuddy's medical file. Cameron skipped over regular OB/GYN visits to her emergency contact.

"House?" Cameron whispered to herself, very confused. Cameron dialed House's cell phone but got his voice mail, "_Don't bother leaving a message, I'm not going to call you back anyway." _Ignoring House's voice mail, "House this is Cameron, I know it's late but Cuddy got into an accident and she listed you as an emergency contact. I need you to be here to sign a consent form." Cameron then dialed Wilson's cell phone number, she figured if she couldn't get a hold of House she would go to the next best thing.

"Hello, who is this?" Wilson answered in an annoyed tone.

"Wilson, its Cameron, is House there? It's very important that I talk to him."

"Yeah, he's here, what is this about Cameron?"

"It's Cuddy; she's been in an accident." Wilson's eyes got wide, he threw the covers off the bed careful not to wake Kim, and ran downstairs to wake House.

"Wh-What?" House sleepily answered.

"It's Cameron from the ER, they just brought Cuddy in, and she's been in an accident. Apparently, they need you there to sign consent forms since you are her emergency contact." House woke up immediately and grabbed the phone from Wilson.

"How bad is she?" House barked, concern flashing in his blue eyes.

"It's pretty bad House, you should get here," House gave the phone back to Wilson and walked out the door. A million worse case scenarios flashed through House's mind during the fifteen minute drive to Princeton Plainsboro. _Cuddy won't ever be the same if she loses this baby. Damn it why the hell did I have to fight with her today? She was no doubt distracted on the way home. I am going to kill the bastard that crashed into her. _House parked his motorcycle, grabbed his cane and limped as fast as he possibly could into the ER.

House spotted Cameron's "hooker hair" right away and walked over to her.

"Where is she?" House hoarsely whispered, Cameron pointed to trauma room 3. House barged in there with Cameron on his tail.

"How is she doing?" House asked to Cameron behind him as he inspected Cuddy's injuries.

"Cuddy has a broken right humerus, because she is pregnant we weren't able to get an x-ray, but from doing a touch test we detected at least 2 maybe 3 fractured ribs on her right side. She has tachycardia which hasn't showed any signs of slowing down. Honestly, Cuddy got very lucky; the guy who plowed into her is dead." House solemnly nodded, happy that the guy who did this to her is dead, but seeing Cuddy hooked up into a ventilator broke his heart.

"And the baby?" House choked out.

"We gave her ringers lactate and magnesium simply as a precautionary measure, although we haven't done in ultrasound yet nothing has indicated there are problems."

"I want to do it," House mumbled.

"Do what?" Cameron asked confused.

"The ultrasound, I want to do it, that's my kid in there."

"Okay," Cameron whispered with wide eyes and motioned for the machine to be brought in. "After you are done House, you need to sign the consent form." House nodded and Cameron left, closing the door behind her.

House turned on the machine, reached over to Cuddy he gently pulled down her gown, exposing her swollen abdomen. House sat down in a nearby chair, grabbed the gelled transducer he softly put in on Cuddy's belly. After a thorough examination of his daughter, House spoke softly to Cuddy.

"The baby is fine Cuddles, the kid's a fighter, and stubborn to stay right where it's at. I wonder who she gets that from." House felt a little stupid for talking to an unconscious Cuddy, but medically, he saw an improvement in patients when their loved ones talked to them. "I'm sorry for being a stubborn ass earlier in your office; I know you were distracted on the drive home, although it was not your fault entirely. Just come back to me and make your sexy, pissed off hyena face at me because I didn't do my clinic duty today." House was disappointed by the sound coming from Cuddy was the ventilator. House grabbed Cuddy's hand in his own.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I never meant for you to get hurt." Cameron knocked on the door and came into the room.

"House, now that Cuddy is stable we need to move her, we have a gunshot wound victim coming in. We are admitting her to a private room overnight for observation if you want to follow us." House nodded, stood up as Cameron and a bunch of ER interns wheeled Cuddy to the elevator.

"SHE IS CRASHING, WE NEED A CRASH CART!" House heard Cameron yell halfway to the elevator.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. I will try my best to update a new chapter before I go on vacation in a few days. **


	15. The Other Side of This Life

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy lately. This chapter is most likely going to be OOC, read & review for me. I don't know much about the medical stuff, sorry if I don't get it right.**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Other Side of This Life**

_**"**__SHE'S CRASHING, CALL A CODE AND GET A CRASH CART!" _ House heard Cameron yell halfway to the elevator. It took him a minute to realize that Cameron was transporting Cuddy upstairs to a private room in the ICU. _Cuddy! _House dropped his cane and limped-run to as close as he could get to Cuddy's bed. An ER nurse rolled up the crash cart, applied the gel and passed the paddles off to Cameron. House maneuvered his way through the mass crowd gathering around Cuddy.

"CHARGING 300…CLEAR!" Cameron shocked Cuddy with the paddles.

_Cuddy opened her eyes to find herself in her office with House. She looked around confused as to what's happening. _

"_House, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know, this is your near death experience not mine." Cuddy sighed even in her subconscious House is an ass._

"_Okay, but what are you doing here in my office, in my mind?"_

"_I wanted to I apologize I guess for what I said earlier." Cuddy was shocked, in twenty years of knowing House this was the first time he is saying sorry._

"CHARGING 360…CLEAR!" Cameron yelled and shocked Cuddy again with the paddles. House bit his lip and nervously rocked on his feet. _Please let Cuddy be okay, I will make things right with her I swear. _House thought to himself.

_"You mean it? You are really sorry?" Cuddy looked him straight in the eye searching for any deception in House's eyes. House solemnly nodding._

_ "I know I am an ass and I know I went way too far as I always do and I am sorry. Please let me back into the house because I don't want to stay at Wilson's with his stupid girlfriend." Cuddy grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss House._

_ "House, I am sorry I kicked you out of the house, I want you to come back." House didn't say anything, but Cuddy saw him silently nod. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and brought him to the couch in her office. "Hey House, is this…you know… the end?"_

_ "No Cuddy, it's not but I think you should go. The real me, not the imaginative me needs you back." Cuddy nodded and felt House's grip on her loosen. Taking that as a sign to leave Cuddy stood up and walked out of her of her office. _

Cameron checked Cuddy's pulse and decided to shock her one last time. "CHARGING 400…CLEAR!" _Come on Cuddy, snap out of it! _All of the sudden the heart monitor hooked to Cuddy's bed showed a dramatic climb in vitals. There was a collective sigh and the crowd began to disperse leaving Cameron and House hovering over Cuddy. Cameron held the paddles in her hands for a few minutes longer waiting for Cuddy to crash again. Five minutes later Cameron returned the paddles and silently wheeled Cuddy into the elevator. House stepped in the elevator, but stepped off at a different floor.

Cameron shot House a confused look, but continued on to the fifth floor ICU. House limped into his office and eased himself into his Eames chair. House took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Half an hour later Wilson came charging through the door, hit House on the shoulder and he woke with a start.

"Wh-what?" House groggily answered.

"I heard Cuddy crashed, why aren't you with her?" House sighed; he didn't want this to turn into another Wilson lecture about him and Cuddy.

"I wouldn't be able to fit in her bed with Cuddy's gigantic ass and my gimp leg can't handle one of those crappy hospital chairs."

"No, you don't want to be down there because you feel guilty about the accident." House dramatically rolled his eyes and sighed.

"God Wilson, if you wanted to psychoanalyze someone why don't you switch to psych."

"Go apologize to her."

"I am not talking to an unconscious person; there is no need for me to be there."

"When she wakes up and you are not there, if she doesn't hate you now she will then. And I noticed when I jolted you awake I saw the pain on your face. Your leg hurts more because you feel guilty about Cuddy. The pain is not going to decrease until you talk to her." House limped out of his office; Wilson smirked to himself as he heard the elevator ding. House grabbed two chairs, one for him and another one to prop his leg up. Within minutes House dozed off to sleep. Several hours later, House woke up to a faint choking sound. It was Cuddy rejecting the ventilator. House got up, limped over to Cuddy who was just woke up.

"Cuddy I know you can't talk, but chill woman. You are fighting the tube, I am going to take it out but you have to stop flailing around okay?" Cuddy relaxed and nodded. House pulled the tube out and released the thing wrapped around her neck. Cuddy coughed for a solid five minutes. When she was finally done, she looked up at House,

"Can I have a glass of water please?" House nodded; poured her a glass of water and Cuddy drank it. When Cuddy was done she handed the glass back to House.

"House, what happened?"

**A/N 2: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I hope you liked it. Again, I don't know if I got the medical stuff right, this isn't the New England Journal of Medicine, it's fan fiction. **


	16. When You Least Expect It

**A/N: I just had an awesome idea and I am going to run with it. You guys are going to hate me, haha! Sorry if the characters are OOC and please read and review.**

**Chapter Sixteen- When You Least Expect It…**

_"House what happened?" _Cuddy asked, with her brows furrowed in confusion. House knew this was common with accident victims but part of him was terrified.

"C-C-Cuddy what's the last thing you remember?" House said in a small voice. Cuddy took a second to think,

"I remember getting into a fight with you and getting the email confirming today's board meeting but that's about it." House let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _She remembered the fight; I was hoping she wouldn't so I wouldn't have to apologize. _When Cuddy asked what happened he thought she didn't remember anything.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I assume I am in the hospital and I know you wouldn't bring me to any other hospital but PPTH." House nodded in confirmation.

"You were in an accident with a broken right arm and a few broken ribs in your right side and the other person who crashed into didn't make it." Cuddy nodded and House gave her a minute to process everything. Cuddy's face blanched,

"House, what about the baby," House was looking off into the distance, "HOUSE!" House flinched.

"Damn, Cuddy the rugrat is fine." Cuddy's face returned to normal color and sank back into the pillows.

"Can I see her?" House looked her and shocked, but left and returned a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine. Cuddy pulled up her gown to reveal a very swollen abdomen. House flicked the wand around her stomach and Cuddy gasped when she saw their child. She instinctively grabbed Houses hand.

"See I told you Cuddy, the kid is fine; don't get your panties in a bundle. Now I am going to steal some of Wilson's food get some rest." House stood up and started limping out.

"House wait," House turned around,

"What Cuddy?"

"Are we ever going to talk about our fight?"

"If we have to, just rest now, I'll come back with dinner." Cuddy nodded and House continued on his way down to Cuddy now Wilson's office. As he did with Cuddy, House just barged right in and sat down.

"No, House I wasn't in the middle of anything come right in."

"Great, Cuddy remembers the fight and she is expecting me to apologize." Wilson looked at House with a mix of shock and anger.

"So go up there and apologize to her, you know you owe her one."

"I never apologize and we both said bad things to each other, can't we just move on?"Wilson sighed, for as brilliant as House can be he can also be a complete idiot.

"Cuddy will hold that against you and resent you unless you apologize sincerely to her."

"Fine, I will do it later, I sedated her for now."

"You what?" Wilson tried to swat House's hand away but was to late House already grabbed half of Wilson's sandwich.

"Bye, Wilson," House walked out while he ate Wilson's sandwich. A few hours later, House went down to the hospital cafeteria to grab himself a Reuben and Cuddy a garden salad. Successfully carrying his Reuben and salad House took the elevator to Cuddy's hospital room.

"Hey," Cuddy put down the book she was reading and smiled that House brought her favorite salad.

"Can you take your salad, I need to sit down." Cuddy reached across with her functional arm and started to eat her food.

"So we need to talk about our fight." House sighed and took a bite of his Reuben.

"Is it really necessary to talk about it?" House said with his mouth full. Cuddy slowly nodded and took a bite of her salad. "Fine, Cuddy I am sorry that I was mean to you." Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you House, I know how hard that was for you."

"Can we talk about something else now?"

"Okay, when can I get out of here?" House was grateful for the medical distraction.

"About 2 or 3 days, I want you hooked up for a fetal monitor for at least 24 hours because the kid might decide to act up. You are not supposed to move for a day or two because of your rib fractures which are going to hurt and your wonderful boyfriend upped your morphine secretly. Your arm isn't supposed to be jostled to much although it only needs a sling which we can take off in about 4 to 6 weeks. Sorry Cuddy, but it looks like you have to give birth in a sling but if the kid holds out for at least a month the sling will be gone and the rib fractures will heal." Cuddy absorbed all of her injuries and sighed,

"How long until I can go back to work?"

"Is that all you can think about? You almost died and all you wanted to know is when you can go back to work. I recommend as your doctor not as your incubator for your spawn that you just start your maternity leave early."

"Okay, thanks House, are you staying here or going back to our place?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't think staying here in the chair is good for your leg."

"Okay, if there's a problem I am sure your star oncologist will page me." Cuddy started to laugh but winced in pain instead.

"Cuddy are you okay?" Cuddy took a second and nodded pointing to her ribs. House reached over mindful of her injuries and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Cuddy."

True to his word, House released Cuddy with strict orders not to return to PPTH unless to go to her doctor appointment to get her arm and ribs checked out or deliver their daughter. Cuddy reluctantly agreed only if Wilson gave her daily updates on how her precious hospital is doing. Two weeks later House went with Cuddy so she can get her bandages on her ribs taken off. When House got back from his office he saw a brunette with shoulder length hair sitting in his chair.

"Hey Greg," the brunette said with a slight southern drawl.

"Stacy?

**A/N: Things are about to get very interesting, is all I got to say.**


	17. While Cuddy's Away

**A/N: I know you guys freaked out when you saw Stacy, but I assure I am 110% Huddy. A word of advice, buckle up, things are about to get crazy. Oh, and I don't own Stacy either, David Shore does.**

**Chapter 17- While Cuddy's Away…**

_"Hey Greg," the brunette said with a slight southern drawl._

_ "Stacy?" _House said completely shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stacy rolled her eyes, stood up, walked over to House and gave him a hug.

"You weren't always the best with small talk. No, hi Stacy how's the legal firm doing?" House scoffed,

"First of all, I don't care and you know I don't care about your job. Second, you wouldn't be here for your job therefore no reason to ask. The only reason you would even think about coming here would be for Mark. Now either Mark is sick or you left his wheel chair bound ass."

"Mark isn't sick; we have been fighting constantly ever since I left my job here in Princeton five years ago. Finally yesterday I packed all my stuff in a suit case and left."

"Okay, so stay at a friend's house or something until it blows over, which still doesn't explain why you drove two hours here to Princeton, ended up in my office just because you left your husband." House's pager beeped signaling the end of their conversation.

"I got a 911 page on my patient, bye." House headed for the door.

"Greg, can we do dinner tonight? Say Show Gun at 8 o'clock?"

"Sure whatever," House stepped out of his office and ran into his team on the way to the patient room.

"What's the 911?"

"We saw you talking to Stacy and figured you needed a way out. What were you two talking about anyway?" Foreman asked.

"She wanted to know what prison tattoo she should get since you weren't around; she thought I would be the next best person." House sarcastically remarked, to which everyone on the team rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Whatever, the patient is stable and we were going to run blood for heavy metal poisoning." Thirteen said.

"Good, I am going to annoy Wilson, did you know his ass has gotten bigger since he stepped into Cuddy's position? It must be from all sitting and doing useless paperwork." The team and House split at the elevator, leaving House to ponder over Stacy.

"Good morning, less hot temporary Dean of Medicine," House yelled as he opened the second door to Wilson's provisional office.

"Good morning, gimp," Wilson retorted.

"Ouch, did someone not get any from Karen last night?"

"It's Kim, what do you want anyway? I got a board meeting in ten minutes."

"God, you are turning into Cuddy already, your ass is even becoming the same size. I just wanted to inform you as my best friend, that my ex-girlfriend just left my office." Wilson dropped his pen and looked up at House in utter disbelief.

"Stacy? Stacy is back?"

"No, Bubbles. Yes, Stacy!"

"What did she have to say?"

"She left her more disabled husband last night and wanted to catch up over dinner tonight." If possible, Wilson's eyes just got wider.

"Did you tell her about Cuddy and the baby?"

"No, and I'm not going to. And you aren't going to tell Cuddy about Stacy either."

"House, don't be an idiot. Just tell Stacy over dinner about Cuddy and that will be the end of it. If you don't Stacy will get the wrong idea and everything you worked for with Cuddy will be over. Cuddy will never ever forgive you if cheat on her, especially when your child will be due in a month or two."

"Thank you rationalization man, but I got it all under control. All I need you to do is emergency page me about 9 o'clock. And I repeat do not tell Cuddy about this, I will tell her when she is less likely to kill me."

"Fine," House grabbed his cane and stood up, "House, don't screw what you have with Cuddy up over a meaningless kiss, okay?" House rolled his eyes,

"You are such a woman, Wilson." And with that, House left.

The clock struck eight o'clock as House got on his motorcycle heading towards Show Gun in downtown Princeton. When House got there, the hostess led House to Stacy's table.

"Hey Greg, you're late."

"Hi to you to Stacy, and I wasn't late, you were just early." They were interrupted by the waiter asking for drink orders. Once their orders were placed, the awkwardness between them returned.

"I just wanted you to know that I left my husband for you, Greg."

"Why?" Stacy wasn't expecting that question; she figured it was kind of obvious.

"You were, are and always will be the one for me. Mark and I never had that connection that I had with you." House nearly laughed out loud at how cheesy Stacy was being right now, but held back.

"Stacy, I am a crippled, pill popping, and misanthropic son of a bitch with no respect for rules or authority figures. You should hear how many sexual remarks I make to Cuddy a day. My record currently is 25; I was in a good mood that day." Stacy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the waiter bringing their drinks and collecting their food orders.

"Yes, I will have the teriyaki chicken," Stacy said to the waiter.

"Give me the chicken tempera," House mumbled, silently throwing a prayer to god for Wilson to page him. The waiter left again, leaving House and Stacy alone.

"Greg, you are actually all of those things that you mentioned, but I don't care, I want to be with you." House sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You said that last time and look what happened. Stacy we have tried, twice even, to make this work. All we end up doing is pushing each other away." The waiter came back with their food and they ate in silence.

"Can't we just try one last time, to see if this could work out between us?" House didn't get a chance to respond, his pager interrupting their conversation.

"My patient just crashed, I have to go back in. I NEED A CHECK OVER HERE!" House yelled across the restaurant to their waiter. Stacy blushed and dug around in her purse for her credit card. After the bill was paid, Stacy followed House out to his motorcycle.

"Can I meet you back at your office so we can finish our conversation? After you stabilize your patient I mean." House nodded and came to the conclusion that he would have to tell Stacy about Cuddy otherwise she won't back down. Stacy heads towards her car and House gets on his motorcycle. House and Stacy arrive at the hospital at about the same time, leaving House no choice but to head up to his office. Wilson sees a part of House's cane as the elevator doors close and figured he would go up to House's office to see how the dinner went. House and Stacy entered his office and he walked over to his desk to pour him and Stacy a glass of scotch.

House hands the glass to Stacy, they clink glasses and drink up.

"Stacy there's something I need to…" House got cut off as Stacy's lips touched his. Little did House know, Wilson walked up to House's office to see his best friend and his best friend's ex-girlfriend locking lips.

**A/N 2: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? If I don't get any reviews I assume nobody cares and I will throw Cuddy off a cliff next chapter. Read and Review please and thank you.**


	18. Come Clean

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I appreciate it. Including this chapter, there are three chapters left. I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel yet, but if you have any ideas for one let me know.**

**Chapter Eighteen- Come Clean**

_"Stacy there's something I need to…" House got cut off as Stacy's lips touched his. Little did House know, Wilson walked up to House's office to see his best friend and his best friend's ex-girlfriend locking lips. _Wilson couldn't believe his eyes. After the so many warnings he gave to House about ruining his relationship with Cuddy, he went ahead and kissed Stacy anyway. Wilson couldn't watch anymore, and returned to his/Cuddy's office.

Back inside the office, House pulled away from the kiss as if lips were on fire.

"Stacy, I can't do this with you." Stacy blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"What are you talking about Greg? You were perfectly willing to a few seconds ago."

"Yeah, and now I'm not, see the difference?" House snarked and Stacy rolled her eyes.

"What's going on, Greg?" House sighed, he didn't want to tell her but she thought she should hear the truth.

"I am in a relationship with Cuddy," Stacy's jaw dropped and her eyes got huge.

"Cuddy, as in Lisa Cuddy, one of my best friends and your boss?" House nodded.

"How serious is it?"

"Well, we just moved into together and our baby is due in about a month." Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing. An hour ago, she thought she actually had a shot at repairing her relationship with House and now he has a girlfriend and a baby on the way.

"Wow, congratulations Greg, it's about time you two shacked up." House gave Stacy his infamous smirk. "I guess I better go then, maybe Mark and I can fix things." House nodded, Stacy walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Greg, I hope you and Lisa don't kill each other."

"Goodbye Stacy, hope you and Mike work out." Stacy laughed and grabbed her things.

"It's Mark," And with that, Stacy was gone. House let out a sigh of relief and decided to go bug Wilson one last time before he went home. House barged into Wilson's office, with a smile on his face. Seeing how pissed Wilson was his smile quickly evaporated.

"Is the big star oncologist tired?" House said in a baby voice.

"Leave me alone House, you are the last person I want to talk to right now." House furrowed his brows in confusion and went through a mental checklist. _I haven't punched anybody, I did most of my clinic hours, nobody threatened to sue me today, what could I have possibly done? _House got an epiphany, _Stacy, he saw me kiss Stacy!_

"You saw me kiss Stacy, didn't you?" Wilson was shocked House knew.

"Yeah, after all the warnings I gave you and look what you did…" House got irritated, Wilson didn't even know the whole story and he's already making assumptions.

"Oh don't give me that overly earnest cancer voice. Yes, I kissed Stacy, but I broke it off and told her about Cuddy and the baby." A ghost of a smile appeared on Wilson's visibly relaxed face.

"And, how did she take it?"

"Well, gossip queen if you must know, Stacy was pleased that me and Cuddy finally decided to 'shack up. Also, she is going back to Short Hills to fix things with Mark." Wilson breathed a sigh of relief; House finally got himself out of a problem without Wilson's help.

"So are you still going to tell Cuddy that Stacy was here?" House shrugged.

"Cuddy is going use her shrieking harpy skills and yell at me all not long. Or she is going to get all emotional and hormonal about how she almost lost me to another woman. Either way I don't see how I can win."

"It's your decision, but your team already saw you with Stacy and one of them might decide to tell Cuddy to screw with you. I would just tell her and get it over with." House nodded, _Wilson does have a point, Foreman or Taub would tell her in a heartbeat just to piss me off. _

"Yeah, well I got to go; I promised Cuddy that I would watch some lame chick flick with her."

"Which one,"

"27 Dresses, I think."

"Oh, I love that movie!"

"God, Wilson you are such a girl." House stood up and limped out of Wilson's office, laughing to himself. _Wait until I tell Cuddy._ Ten minutes later House walked into his and Cuddy's home. "Oh Cuddles!" House yelled while taking his motorcycle jacket off.

"In here, House!" Cuddy yelled back from their bedroom. House put his cane on the door hook and climbed into bed with Cuddy. House put a hand on Cuddy's now eight months pregnant belly and then kissed Cuddy on the lips.

"Did you save your patient?"

"How did you know I had a patient, was your star oncologist gossiping to you again?" Cuddy nodded.

"Yeah, turns out the guy had led poisoning from an old bullet in his leg. Stacy came by today." House whispered the last part, but Cuddy still heard it and pulled away from him.

"What did the hell did Stacy want?"

"What did you think she wanted, Cuddy?" Cuddy could feel her walls start to come up. How could House be so stupid?

"So, what happened?"

"We went out to dinner, had a few drinks," House could feel Cuddy pulling farther and farther away from him. "She kissed me," That was it, Cuddy jumped out of bed and smacked House across the face.

"You son of a bitch, how could you do this to me, to us?" Cuddy was pacing around the room now, not trying the hide the tears that were running down her face. _Damn, why did I tell her? _House thought to himself.

" Cuddy, stop! You are going to stress yourself into preterm labor and you didn't even give me a chance to finish."

"I really don't want to hear anymore," Cuddy waddled into the master bathroom and slammed the door. House's heart broke when he heard Cuddy's muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. House got up and walked over to the door of the bathroom.

"Cuddy, I told Stacy about us and the baby. She is going back to Short Hills to work things out with Mark. Please come out." Cuddy wiped her eyes, and opened the door. House hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Cuddy pulled back and wiped away a few more tears that escaped.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired." House nodded and left the room. A few hours later while House was watching TV he heard Cuddy again.

"HOUSE!" House ignored her, figuring it was another food craving. He really didn't have the energy to go the grocery store again. "HOUSE!" House sighed and turned the TV up louder, whatever it is can wait till morning. "GREG!" House shut off the TV immediately, this was the first time in over twenty years Cuddy has used his first name. House limped into the bedroom and found Cuddy ghostly white with a hand over her mouth.

"Cuddy, what is it?" No response. "Cuddles?" Nothing. "Lisa!" Cuddy turned to look at House at the sound of her first name.

"House, my water just broke."

**A/N 2: h****ope you guys liked it, please read and review otherwise no new chapter. I know you guys are dying to know what happens.**


	19. Bring the Pain

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is probably going to be OOC but not fluffy. One more chapter after this so please read and review!**

**Chapter Nineteen-Bring the Pain**

_"House, my water just broke,_" House didn't know how to respond, should he run and hide or hold her hand, telling her things are going to be okay? "Good, I thought I needed to get you some Depends," Cuddy smacked House on the arm.

"Shut up, I am trying to be serious here," Cuddy hissed. House felt bad when he saw Cuddy's eyes well up with tears.

"Oh Cuddy I was kidding, what do you want to do?" Cuddy wiped her eyes; it was her damn pregnancy hormones toying with her.

"Technically, as long as I don't have to heavy of contractions, I can deliver anywhere from 24 to 48 hours from now." Cuddy was barely able to get her sentence out when the first contraction hit her. Cuddy winced and doubled over in pain. House didn't know what to do, so he rubbed calming circles on her back. Cuddy rode the contraction out and looked up at House silently thanking him. "I am going to change and then we should probably go to the hospital. Can you find that bag I packed for the hospital? I think it's in the closet."

House nodded and Cuddy disappeared into the bathroom. House grabbed the overnight bag and it finally hit him that they were on their way to the hospital to deliver their child. "Holy shit," House whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Cuddy was about to slip her shirt on when another contraction wrapped around her abdomen.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Cuddy yelled and House dropped the bag on the bed and went to the bathroom door.

"Cuddy do you need any help in there?"

"You wish I did," Cuddy snarked after the contraction dissipated. House smirked, within a few minutes Cuddy came out of the bathroom dressed in a light blue maternity sweater and Michigan University sweat pants. "Are you ready to go House?"

"I should be asking you that, I'm not the one who's going to be pushing a watermelon out of my happy place in a few hours." Cuddy couldn't help but smile at how nervous House is right now.

"Well when you put it like that, let's get this party started," Cuddy grabbed the bag of the bed and they got into Cuddy's gray Lexus on the way to Princeton Plainsboro. Along the ten minute drive to the hospital Cuddy had her biggest contraction yet. Cuddy hissed in pain and rubbed her stomach. House was torn between watching the road and comforting Cuddy. Slowly, he reached over to Cuddy and gently rubbed her back. The contraction eased up just as House and Cuddy pulled into the main entrance of the hospital. House and Cuddy went straight to the elevator effectively putting the hospital rumor mill into overdrive.

House and Cuddy signed in at the front desk of the maternity ward and were immediately given a private suite. A nurse comes in soon after to do Cuddy's vitals, blood pressure and hooked her up to a fetal monitor. The nurse left and House grabbed a chair to sit down next to Cuddy. All of the sudden Cuddy grabbed House's hand and squeezed it hard, while moaning in main. Dr. Douglas came in and couldn't tell who was in more pain at the moment, House or Cuddy. Douglas let the contraction run its course before he spoke up.

Cuddy exhaled and released her death grip on House's hand.

"Holy crap Cuddy I don't want to be supportive and hold your hand anymore." Cuddy wiped the sweat off her forehand and released a disgusted laugh.

"Oh shut up House! You are lucky I didn't squeeze your balls that hard." House grabbed his chest in mock hurt and pretended to talk to his groin.

"She didn't mean that little Greg, Cuddy couldn't get her rocks off without you." Dr. Douglas cleared his throat and Cuddy's cheek flamed in embarrassment.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy I am here to check your cervix."I Cuddy sighed and put her legs in the stirrups. "You are only about three centimeters dilated; it looks like you guys are in for a long night. How far apart have your contractions been?"

"About ten minutes give or take," Cuddy said. Four hours tick by with Cuddy's contractions became 7-8 minutes apart and only a centimeter more dilated. Riding out Cuddy's most recent contraction and burst into tears. House froze in shock not sure what to do. He carefully eases himself onto the bed and rubs Cuddy's lower back for her.

"Thank you," Cuddy says and wipes her eyes. House nods and decides he needs a break.

"I need a drink," House said, got off the bed, grabbed his cane and limped out of the room.

"Don't be too long!" Cuddy yells after him. House went down to the cafeteria, grabbed a coffee and called his best friend.

"Wha-?" Wilson groggily answered.

"Wake up Jimmy! The sun is shining the birds are chirping!" House over enthusiastically into the phone.

"House it's three in the morning what do you want?"

"Cuddy's in labor," House held the phone away from his ear as Wilson yelled into the phone.

"Give me about fifteen minutes," Wilson didn't wait for an answer and hung up the phone. House finished his coffee and slowly made his way back into Cuddy's room. True to his word, Cuddy's star oncologist came barreling into Cuddy's private suite with a pink teddy bear.

"Aw, Wilson is that teddy bear for me?" House snarked and yanked the teddy bear out of Wilson's hands.

"Yes, House because this cute cuddly teddy bear reminded me so much of you." Wilson said and yanked the teddy back handing it to Cuddy. "How are you feeling Cuddy?"

"She is feeling just peachy, never mind the fact she further breaks my hand every 7 to 8 minutes." Cuddy smacks him in the chest.

"Shut up! You are just lucky you don't have a bowling ball ready to pop out of you. And I wasn't breaking you hand, I was massaging it." Wilson laughed, despite the fact that Cuddy was about to have a baby they were still going at each other's necks as if nothing happened.

"Glad to see everything's running smoothly, I am going to go nap on my couch since someone woke me up at this ungodly hour." House made a puppy dog face,

"Oh poor Jimmy, at least you get to take a nap, me and Buddha haven't had a chance to sleep yet." House narrowly avoided Cuddy's slap as Wilson turned around and walked out.

Around ten in the morning Cuddy's contractions were coming at two to three minutes apart. Dr. Douglas came in as part of his routine cervix check.

"Okay Dr. Cuddy you are eight and a half centimeters dilated, I would say about another two or three hours and you will be ready to push." House and Cuddy both dramatically sighed. Douglas left and House was left with a pissed off Cuddy.

"What are you glaring at me for? This is your fault?" House said.

"How is this in anyway, my fault?" Cuddy did her best administrator death glare at House.

"You always have to take your time with everything." Cuddy rolled her eyes and was hammered with another contraction.

Three hours later Cuddy was a full ten centimeters dilated with contractions coming only a minute apart.

"HOUSE GET THE DAMN DOCTOR, I WANT THIS KID OUT OF ME!" Cuddy roared leaving House no room to argue. He quickly limped out of the room and grabbed Dr. Douglas and any nurses he could spare.

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy are you ready to push?" Cuddy moaned in pain and nodded her head. "On the count of three I want you to push with everything you got." Cuddy nodded and grabbed House's hand. _This is it, _House thought to himself.

"Okay, 1…2…3!" Cuddy squeezed House's hand and pushed with all her strength. "That was good, Dr. Cuddy, do it again when you catch your breath." Douglas said. Cuddy took a deep breath and pushed.

"Ew, Cuddy I see the head!" House said from his position in the chair. Cuddy stopped pushing and gasped for breath. "Come on Cuddy, just one more, my hand needs a rest." Cuddy took in a huge breath and pushed, grunting and hissing in pain.

"Congratulations, Dr. Cuddy, you have a baby girl." Cuddy let out a breath and started sobbing with exhaustion. House put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Holy crap Cuddy, you did it! I have my very own demon spawn!" Cuddy laughed and wiped her eyes.

Emma Grace House was born at 1:23pm on September 16th, 2010, weighing in at seven pounds three ounces and measuring a healthy 20 inches long.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if I made it to cheesy, I wanted a sweet moment between those two. Only one more chapter left, reviews get you to the end. Also, if you want a sequel, be sure to include it in your review. Thanks!**


	20. Life After You

**A/N: So this is the end, folks, my final chapter of **_**Our Favorite Mistake. **_**I promise a sequel in the near future, but for now, read and review this final installment. Thanks!**

**Chapter Twenty- Life after You**

House looked down at his daughter, Emma sleeping soundly in her bassinet with love and affection. The neonatal attending just finished his examination of Emma with good results. Although Emma was a little less than a month early, the attending noted no complications so far. After tearing his eyes off his daughter and glancing at Cuddy, House noticed how exhausted she looked. House couldn't blame her really; he was exhausted as well even without pushing a bowling ball out his happy place for eighteen hours straight. A knowing look and a short nod from Cuddy, House showed the nurses tending to Cuddy the door.

"Do you want to hold her?" House asked although he already knew the answer. Cuddy nodded, House gently lifted Emma up, limped over to Cuddy and carefully placed the baby in her arms. House sat down in the chair next to Cuddy, watching her gaze at Emma with love, affection, and fierce protectiveness all rolled into one. A comfortable silence washed over the room only to be broken by the sound of sniffling. House looked at Cuddy, shocked to see her crying heavily.

"Jesus Cuddy, she's only been alive for an hour, what could I have done to make you cry?" House asked with more venom then he meant to. Cuddy wiped her eyes and threw a confused glance at House.

"You didn't do anything wrong House, it's just that this seems like a dream. I never imagined our stupid little one night stand would turn into me holding our child. Emma is just so beautiful and this feels right." House normally would have laughed at this cheesy speech, but Cuddy was right. Had he ever expected to end up here? Not in a million years if he had to be harshly honest with himself. When they had sex, House thought it was a mistake, that friends should never become lovers, especially when one friend is the boss over the other.

Then Cuddy got pregnant and he agreed to stick by her, to be her partner, lover and best friend. The only good thing House learned from his miserable bastard of a father was how to treat your woman right.

"This isn't a dream, Lisa," House mumbled quietly, not caring anymore that he used her first name. Cuddy stared at him in astonishment; _did he just call me Lisa? He never says that, it's always Cuddy or Cuddles if he is in a good mood._

"You called me Lisa," Cuddy said quietly, to which House nodded. "You never, ever call me Lisa." House shrugged, as if he didn't realize the role their first names played in their relationship.

"I have a proposition for you," House waited until he got Cuddy's full and undivided attention before he continued. "Since we have Emma now it wouldn't make sense to call each other by our last names in front of her. So, we can be Greg and Lisa as long as we are at home while bickering like an old married couple." Cuddy considered House's proposal and it made sense. God forbid Emma's first word would be House or Cuddy from them screaming at each other.

"I agree with you," Cuddy said, "but we have to remain House and Cuddy at work. Just because we have a child doesn't mean we can flaunt our relationship in the board's face."

"Of course not, I would hate to seem unprofessional, can I still make comments about our ass and boobs?"

"I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't," Cuddy said and her eyes sparkled with that rare mischievous glint House loved. Cuddy yawned, officially putting an end to their discussion. House stood up, took Emma from Cuddy and gently placed Emma back into her basinet. House limped back to the chair he's been accustomed to for the past twenty four hours and looked at Cuddy starting to doze off. "Hey, Greg?" Cuddy was shocked at how foreign yet so familiar House's first name sounded on her lips.

"What, Lisa?" House felt weird calling Cuddy by her first name, he has always known her as just Cuddy for the past ten years. It was as if Cuddy and Lisa were two different people, Cuddy was his boss and employer, Lisa was his partner and mother of his child.

"I love you," Cuddy knew more than probably anyone how big of a risk she was taking. House froze, he expected his barriers to come up, his finely tuned fight-or-flight response to kick in, sending him flying out the door, nothing coming close to that ever came so he decided to be a decent guy for once and say it back.

"I love you too, now go to sleep," House said, kissed Cuddy on the forehead and left to go find his best friend. House barged into Wilson's office with a smile on his face. Wilson was surprised; House sometimes had his infamous smirk which usually accompanied Cuddy's screaming a few hours later, but never a real smile, until now.

"I did it," House said and sat in the unofficial House chair. Wilson knitted his bushy eyebrows together and waited for House to elaborate.

"Okay, I'll play along, did what?"

"I had a sprog, and as soon as she is old enough she will learn daddy's manipulation skills. I can use Emma as an ally against Cuddy."

"Yes, because that is the only reason you had a kid," Wilson deadpanned. House got up to leave, but stopped and turned to Wilson.

"Oh yeah, mind as well send that email announcing the birth of the kid you had in your computer since January."

"How did you…"

"Turns out sleeping with the boss have its benefits. I made her scream her computer password one time during sex. Oh yes Jimmy, I am _that _good." Wilson's eyes went wide, but sent the email and the secret mass text all the same. Suddenly every pager, computer and cell phone came alive with the news of Emma's birth splashed across the screen. House's team, both past and present, along with Wilson collided in front of the nursery observation window.

"Wow, House's baby is actually pretty cute," Foreman said, looking at the squirming baby.

"I know, she is the spitting image of Cuddy, but Emma has House's eyes." Cameron cooed.

"Yeah, but her eyes don't have that roughness to them yet, like House's do. They are a lot softer and kinder." Thirteen stated.

"Well at least it's a girl; two Cuddy's are a hell of a lot better than two House's." Chase said, much to the surprise of the team. "What? House is a friend, but do you really want another one of him around here?" The team shook their heads, Chase did have a point.

"I think House will be a great father," Wilson declared randomly. House's current team turned around with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Why do you think that?" Taub asked, although he really didn't care about the answer. The only reason he came down here was to have some leverage over House.

"Because I know House and I know what he is so afraid of being." Wilson mentally picked his words carefully, being careful not to divulge his best friend's greatest most guarded secret.

"What do you mean? What is he so afraid of?" Thirteen asked, her curiosity peaked.

"You will need to spend a few more years on House's team to know what I mean." Thirteen and Taub turned to Chase, Cameron and Foreman while Wilson walked away leaving them to wonder.

"Do you know what Wilson is talking about?" Thirteen asked Cameron.

"No," Cameron quickly lied, but answered the question in her head. _What House is most afraid of is turning into is a failure, a bad father to Emma and a lousy partner to Cuddy. _Thirteen, Taub, and Foreman's pager beeped sending them off running towards the patient rooms leaving Chase and Cameron standing there looking at Emma.

The moonlight danced on Cuddy's features as she and House looked down on their sleeping baby wrapped in Cuddy's arms.

"Cuddy, are you happy?" House asked out of the blue. Cuddy looked at House with confusion.

"Yes, House I am very happy, are you?" House was motionless; he didn't know how to answer that question. Sure he has been content, but even as a kid he was never really happy. As life dragged on the pain only got worse leaving him stuck with more misery. But in the past ten months his relationship with Cuddy bloomed, now with a new baby and his pain has been manageable_. If this isn't happiness, I don't know what the hell is. _House looked up to find Cuddy waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, Cuddy I am happy," House proclaimed. Happy felt unusual on his lips, he was so used to feeling pain and misery he didn't know what it felt like to be truly happy. House looked over at Cuddy to find her fast asleep. _Well, House it took you fifty years, but you found happiness._ House smiled to himself in the darkness. Yes, House was happy, but how long with this new found feeling last?

**A/N 2: That's it, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please read/review and anything you want to be included in the sequel feel free to include in your review or send me a message. Also, be on the lookout for the sequel **_**Prepare for Complications. **_**Thanks!**


End file.
